


Picasso Painting

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: IT [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 16 - 17, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, and it was cute so here i am, btw in this they're like, idc you choose, pls be nice, saw this prompt thing on google, this is my first fic in the IT fandom, you can see them as dating or not dating in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Richie hummed, staying silent for a little longer before speaking again, "You look like a Picasso painting."Eddie turned his head again, "Do you know how Picasso painted people?"/ /





	Picasso Painting

"I think my eyes have just lost their virginity."

Eddie looked up from his math homework, his pencil coming to a stop as he looked over at Richie.

"What?"

"Because you look like a fine piece of art."

Eddie blinked at Richie before groaning.

"That was one horrible pick up line," Eddie said, shifting his eyes back to his homework.

Richie hummed, staying silent for a little longer before speaking again, "You look like a Picasso painting."

Eddie turned his head again, "Do you know how Picasso painted people?"

The taller boy's face split into a grin as he shrugged, "Do you think I've been to a museum before?"

Eddie's face changed into a face of worry, "You've never been to a museum?"

Richie shook his head, scooting closer to Eddie, "Nope," He replied, popping the 'P', "Was too busy fucking your mo-"

"Beep, beep Richie!" Eddie shoved the laughing boy away, making him tumble down, "You're gross."

Richie hummed, "But you love me," he replied when he got back up, wrapping his arms around Eddie.

"Get off me," Eddie said, though he made no move to shove Richie off.

"Nah, I feel very comfortable hugging you, Eds."

"For the last time, don't call me Eds," Eddie mumbled.

"No can do, Eddie Spaghetti." Richie replied, grinning.

God, Eddie hated Richie.

But he knew deep down that was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised richie gave eddie a nickname for his nickname 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy :)
> 
> My tumblr is pretty_little_ancient_dreams if you wanna talk to me <3


End file.
